


Insecure

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you sure I'm what you want?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insecure

"Are you sure I'm what you want?" Alec whispered as they lay side by side on Magnus' bed one night.

Magnus had been drifting off to sleep, but his eyes immediately snapped open. He sat up and looked down at his boyfriend in concern. "Alexander, my Alexander, what would make you even think something like that?"

Alec shrugged, staring at a spot on the bed instead of Magnus. "I guess...I ummm...I..," Alec sighed and took a deep breath. "You're amazing, Magnus," He said, looking up at the warlock. "And you could have anyone in the world, anyone you want. I watch you turn down countless people at the clubs and on the street. I'm-I'm nothing special."

"Don't say that," Magnus said, cupping Alec's cheek. "Don't you ever say that about yourself. Maybe I can have anyone in this world, but I chose you. Out of everyone, I wanted you." He moved his hand down and linked his fingers with Alec's. "You are special, Alexander, and I wouldn't be with you if I didn't think you were." He leaned down, kissing Alec. "Don't ever doubt my feelings for you. I want you here with me for however long I can."

Alec opened his mouth to say something, but found himself unable to speak. Instead, he pulled Magnus in for another kiss. "I love you, Magnus," He said after they finally parted.


End file.
